Power Suit
The Power Suit is the actual exo-skeletal armor and weapon-system arsenal worn by each featured Soldier Of The Future. In an uncharged state, the Power Suits can be worn underneath regular clothes. In this state, they resemble cloth with various patterns of circuitry tracings attached. There are seven known Power Suits in existence. At present, two are not in use. How a Power Suit works The suits are all biologically attuned to one person each: the first person wearing the suit upon its initial activation. Anyone else attempting to use a Power Suit, besides its owner, would be killed instantly upon activation. While each Power Suit has a specialized weapons system, some general characteristics are common to all the suits. Effects and ordnance of a Power Suit The Power Suit enhances strength to an unknown, but super-human, level, and serves as body armor for protection against blaster fire and digitization. Each suit has communications gear, a blaster, and special optical systems tactically augmenting the wearer's natural sight in various ways as needed. The optic enhancement can range from simple photochromatic reaction to light intensity to actually magnifying an image in size or calculating an objects distance, or providing a targeting gunsight. Known limits of Power Suit functions A Power Suit's charge can last for a week or so, if used sparingly and switched off as necessary. In battle conditions, it can be depleted very rapidly, depending on the size of the force being fought. The Power Suits are normally recharged at The Power Base or aboard the Jump-Ship, but they can be recharged under emergency conditions by a sufficiently powerful source of electrical energy; however, such emergency recharges are very dangerous. Usage In the field, Power Suits can be activated and deactivated by the wearer alternatively touching the Phoenix Rising medallion/indicia, or "acti-badge," worn on the chest; both procedures are extremely physically painful experiences for the wearer. It has not been revealed if the voice command to "Power On" is absolutely required to activate the suit. Each Power Suit has a voice synthesized warning system that advises the wearer of low power levels and/or critical suit malfunctions, problems, or the like. Energizer The Captain Power toys included a partially interactive "Power On" energizer, which would light up whenever, while it was positioned in front of a television receiver showing an installment of the program and turned on, any Power Suit was being "powered on." The data card, formatted so that it would read as if OverMind had provided the information in its contents, pointed out that the actual energizer in The Power Base of The Soldiers Of The Future channeled tremendous energy levels through it and was extremely dangerous to the Bio-Dread Imperial armed forces. Production The Power Suits were designed, and their designs were executed, by Robert Short Productions. Series lead Timothy Dunigan remarked that powering on was "the only easy part about dealing with the suit." He and his castmates Peter MacNeill, Sven Ole Thorsen, Maurice Dean Wint, and Jessica Steen all found them less than comfortable to wear in "powered-on" state. Category:Equipment of The Soldiers Of The Future Category:Toys needing data cards